Names From a Hat
by FanfictionNova
Summary: The stories written by the students of a high school fanfiction class. Prepare yourself for weirdness. Please review with comments or critiques!


**Author: **Smoldyface Bronson

**Character 1: **Dean Winchester, _Supernatural_

**Character 2: **Daffy Duck, _Looney Toons_

**Place: **Westeros, _Game of Thrones_

"Hey, dude!" Dean shouted, catching the attention of Tyrion Lannister, who turned around with a confused, quirked eyebrow.

"Um… Yes, good sir?" Tyrion replied, his hand resting on the hilt of his sword, ready to attack this strange man if need be.

"Have you seen a larger than normal duck?" he asked, looking around with an angry expression marring his features, "I've been going from universe to universe, trying to kill the bastard."

"No, I'm quite… Wait a minute. Does he have black feathers and an orange beak?"

"Yes! That's him! Where did you see him?!" Dean shouted giddily, his hand going to his waist to grab his handgun.

"In the next town over. It's to the south…" Tyrion said, but before he could even finish, Dean had began running through the thick forest, ready for the kill.

When he arrived in the town, he found it in ruins; buildings charred, and dead bodies strewn everywhere. Walking slowly through the the now ghost town, gun raised, he searched for the terrible, destructive demon known as…

Daffy Duck.

Dean froze as he heard movement beside him, and turning slowly, he laid eyes on the monster before him. His black feathers were ruffled, his beak dripping with the blood of the civilians he had killed, and his almost human-like hands holding onto one of the corpses as he feasted on the body.

"Finally. I found you," Dean said quietly, grinning like a cheshire cat as he raised his gun and took aim at the monster's head.

BANG!

The shot rang out clear in the air, and Daffy fell to the ground with a thud, now good and dead.

"Time to head home," Dean murmured, taking his magical transport device from his pocket and pressing its big red button, vanishing into thin air, leaving the world of Westeros for, hopefully, the last time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Ebenezer Shark

**Character 1: **Iron Man, _Marvel Comics_

**Character 2: **Spongebob, _Spongebob Squarepants_

**Place: **Hyrule, _The Legend of Zelda_

Tony had finally narrowed it down to two possibilities. Either he had taken _way _more drugs than he meant to, or he had gone completely insane. The fact that he might have actually been teleported into some fantasy land along with a yellow, porous monster, was just too much for him handle.

Spongebob, on the other hand, was having a great time; sprinting around screaming "I'M READY!" spewing Krabby Patties from every pore in his body, enough to feed a small village. Spongebob's race was not a violent one, but when it came to it, he could fight. And now was one of those times.

He dove forward, fitting all of the strange metal creature's head down his throat. He chomped down forcefully, cracking it's shiny exterior. It fought back, shooting bursts of light from its hands. But Spongebob would not be so easily defeated. He bit down much harder with his fearsome, tombstone-shaped molars, hearing an audible crack.

Suddenly, the creature went stiff and fell over, defeated. Spongebob then tore open its metal shell, revealing the fleshy interior meat he knew it contained, which he promptly eviscerated and consumed for sustenance.

Spongebob then sat, content, his stomach full, before he returned through the inter-dimensional gate, his quest completed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Edward Sneakyhands

**Character 1: **Cecil Gershwin Palmer, _Welcome to Night Vale_

**Character 2: **William Shakespeare, History

**Place: **Oz, _The Wizard of Oz_

"_Hello Night Vale._

_Today we have a special show._

_Carlos and his team of scientists have been kind enough to test their new invention on our studio. Now you may be wondering what it does, and I keep asking Carlos, but he can't explain it without wandering aimlessly on tangents and eventually just waving his hands vaguely and muttering "Ya know, just 'science.'"_

_The interns have become a tad upset due to sweet, thoughtful Carlos giving me a full protective lead helmet and suit, and a kiss on the cheek; while the interns got tinfoil hats._

_Oh! Oh dear listeners, it appears that the device is starting up! There is an awful screeching noise like that of an ancient ice dragon being destroyed with black magic. _

_Wait… no. That's just the coffee machine. I keep forgetting about that thing._

_Oh, okay now I'm pretty sure that the device I am currently looking at out the window and… yep, Carlos is giving me the signal. Here we go!_

_Nothing much happening… Still nothing. Let me see what Carlos is doing… Oh… Oh my… Umm, listeners. It appears as though we are experiencing some technical difficulties…"_

Cecil kept talking to the microphone, unsure if anyone was still listening, for he could now see that out the window was not his beloved Carlos and his machine, but a horrifying land of candy, and people with genetic disorders causing them to be shorter; and a man knew to be Will-i-am Shakespeare.

Cecil wasn't surprised as Shakespeare often visited Night Vale, asking questions like "_Where am I?_" "_What's going on?_" and "_Who are you crazy future demons?_"

Cecil asked one of the interns to step outside to get Mr. Shakespeare, but unfortunately they had already been eaten by the great eternal time fog that goes with teleportation without armour. Cecil went to the front door, opened it and said "Mr. Shakespeare! Nice to see you again. You should step inside before one of these small creatures get to you."

Shakespeare replied "Yo dude, this shit's instense! I was just in my crib and this guy with a hood grabbed me and I ended up over in this place!" Shakespeare then took out his iPhone and said "Man, the wifi sucks here!" Then he dropped the phone, and smashed it with his Nike's.

Cecil was calm, as this is how Will-i-am Shakespeare normally acted. Shakespeare stepped inside and poured himself a cup of coffee. He and Cecil talked and drank coffee, waiting for Carlos to teleport them back. Eventually, they got to the subject of _Star Wars_. Cecil was completely about the _Star Wars _remaster and how George Lucas had made it appear as though the character Greedo fired his lazer before Han Solo.

Shakespeare, having only seen the remakes, started arguing against Cecil. "I bet chu ain't never seen even seen no _Star Wars_!" Cecil was plugging his ears and saying "Lalalala!"

Shakespeare picked up the coffee maker in an intense rage, unplugging it. As it was unplugged, the building rippled. Cecil screamed "What have you _done_?!"

He ran to the door only to see himself and the studio being picked up by a tornado. Cecil and William screamed and hung on to the threshold of the entrance, flapping in the breeze. Then everything froze. Cecil looked up and saw a dark, hooded figure standing over him.

He hopped up and said "Golly, I'm back!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Moist Strawberries

**Character 1: **Pac-Man Ghosts, _Pac-Man_

**Character 2: **Zac Efron, Celebrity

**Place: **Generic Fantasy Dungeon

The hall was dark and cold… Zac shivered and looked around at the rubble around him. A single torch lit the room, and water dripped from the ceilings. "I hope there are other torches around here…"

Suddenly, he felt an unusual chill up his spine. Like something had touched him. He turned around, but saw no one. He took a few experimental steps and felt nothing. A few more… still nothing. He turned around and started walking in the other direction because fuck logic. Suddenly, he felt himself crash into something. Then, he heard a loud, 8-bit type noise, as his body started to melt. Then he fucking DIED.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Ideagirlruth

**Character 1: **Pac-Man, _Pac-Man_

**Character 2: **Adolf Hitler, History

**Place: **Hogwarts, _Harry Potter_

Pac-Man walks up to a willow tree baum, mädchen gets smashed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Mr. Wotterslid

**Character 1: **Batman, _DC Comics_

**Character 2: **Link, _The Legend of Zelda_

**Place: **Bikini Bottom, _Spongebob Squarepants_

In the dead of night, Batman sat atop the Krusty Krab. His ever vigilant watch for ne'er-do-wells proving so far unnecessary. As time passed and Batman continued his rounds of Bikini Bottom, Batman caught the sounds of a struggle. Batman made haste to the location that he heard grunts, shouts, and something like shattering glass.

The sight that met Batman was an odd one. Among shards of broken pottery was a young boy in a green tunic and hat, with a short sword strapped to his back.

At first glance, the boy looked human, which was unusual enough for the small underwater community. But Batman quickly noticed a pair of pointed ears, suggesting the boy might be something else. Batman was shaken from his thoughts when the little vandel had thrown another pot against the wall and picked up something with a blue shimmer. Vandal, and a thief, it seemed.

Kids that young rarely picked a life of crime by choice. The situation reminded Batman of when he first met Robin, now Nightwing. Batman had to intervene.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>1DFan206 (I'm 12)

**Character 1: **Kermit the Frog, _The Muppets_

**Character 2: **Lightning McQueen, _Cars_

**Place: **Radiator Springs, _Cars_

One day, Kermit and Lightning had a date night in Radiator Springs, and things had gotten a bit steamy, so they headed back to Lightning's garage for some 'quality time.' They had had a few glasses of fancy oil. Kermit decided to set the mood so he started playing '_My Immortal_' by Evanescence.

"From now on, let me take the wheel," Kermit said in a seductive voice. "I can roll with that," Lightning purred. They started smooching and Kermit started sweating a bit, and he eventually sweat off all his makeup. Lightning looked up and saw a mole on Kermit's upper lip and he made a realization.

"Constantine?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Mister Pendragon

**Character 1: **Aaron Carter, Celebrity

**Character 2: **Zack Martin, _The Suite Life of Zack & Cody_

**Place: **Dimmsdale, _The Fairly OddParents_

It was Aaron Carter's worst show. His lines got mixed up and 5 Seconds of Summer told him to stop tweeting them. He was near tears by the time he went to his dressing room. He put on his best pleather pants and headed outside for a smoke, and a cry. The lights were off so it was too dim to see when a boy approached. No, TWO boys!

"Aaron! I love you!" he heard someone cry out. When he turned, he saw a pair of twins staring at him. "I'm Cody, this is Zack! We drove all the way here from Boston!"

Aaron chuckled darkly, "All the way to Dimmsdale? For that mess of a show?" He let out a long sigh, "Sorry to hear it."

The one called Cody had passed out from excitement while Aaron had been speaking, so it was up to Zack to talk. "No, you're tearing me apart, Aaron!" Instantly, Aaron's ears perked like a cat's and he stared at this 'Zack' kid in shock.

"You're the man who beat Shaq! You're the party!" he shouted eagerly in Aaron's face. Aaron's shocked expression soon turned to a gleeful one. He grabbed Zack's hand and kissed his cheek. "You're fantastic!"

Just as they were having a moment, staring into each other's eyes, Cody sat up. "WOAH! Are you two a thing suddenly?!" he shouted before Aaron pushed him back down. "No! You're the lesser twin, Cody!" Cody began to cry as Aaron and Zack ran off, giggling and smooching the whole way home.

Zack grinned as they walked into Aaron's hotel. "Wow, Aaron. You really are the man." Aaron just nodded and blushed, "I want you to scream me my jam."

Just then, Shaq walked in. Aaron groaned in annoyance as Zack shook with fear. Shaq moved in front of Aaron, tears stinging his eyes. "Aaron! I thought I was your man!" Shaq began to sob.

"Shut up!" Aaron yelled and threw a basketball at his face. "So you really did beat Shaq," Zack whispered, trembling as he stumbled back. Aaron was making Shaq cry. Not cool.

So Zack went to comfort Shaq, taking him away from Aaron, leaving that party pooper alone to cry. Once Shaq and Zack got outside, they came up with a master plan.

First things first, get 5 Seconds of Summer to tweet Aaron back, but in a MEAN way. Then, get them to come by, to beat him up for hurting Shaq. Last step, END AARON'S PARTY.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Grant, Mari Grant

**Character 1: **Harry Potter, _Harry Potter_

**Character 2: **Baljeet, _Phineas and Ferb_

**Place: **Earth 3000, _Futurama_

Harry gasped into a confused awakening. His eyes opened wide from his mysterious coma. "Where am I? Where's Hermione?" Harry struggled around the cold steel floors searching for his glasses.

"I have a strange feeling this isn't Hogwarts…" Harry whispered. It felt like he was flying and gravity was decreasing by the second. All of a sudden, he heard a high-pitched voice with a thick accent near him. The anonymous voice was screaming from the top of his lungs repeatedly.

"Minion!" he yelled, "Minion!" Harry frantically looked around, his eyesight was blurred, making it hard to understand anything that was going on.

"Who are you?! Draco, that better not be you!" Harry scolded at the unidentified person while continuing to search for his spectacles. Finally after hearing the foreign voice over and over again he felt his glasses. After Harry put on his glasses, he looked at his surroundings.

This was something he had never seen before, he was on a spaceship! Out of nowhere a short, scrawny youth crept out of the back area of the structure. "Hello Harry… I've been waiting for this…" he said deviously, raising one eyebrow.

"Who are you? Don't make me cast a spell!" Harry threatened. "I am Baljeet, friend of Phineas and Ferb, and master of love," he bragged.

Baljeet then threw an alien costume at Harry, "You must put this on Harry Potter, aliens are my favorite," he aggressively stated while stealings Harry's glasses, "You don't need eyesight for this…"

Harry gasped and started panicking, this was all so strange! All of a sudden, Candace came out of thin air with a microphone and proceeded to perform "Squirrels In My Pants." The whole rest of the night, Harry sat confused with blurred eyesight and listened to Baljeet and Candace's performance of the entire Phineas and Ferb soundtrack.

Harry never made it out alive. He wasn't going back to Hogwarts this time.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> Shinji the Hedgehog

**Character 1: **Tony Stark, _Marvel Comics_

**Character 2: **Cinderella, _Cinderella_

**Place: **U.S.S. Enterprise, _Star Trek_

"Captain's log, stardate four one two five four point seven. The entire crew aboard the U.S.S. Enterprise has now been adrift for twelve Earth days. Chief engineering officer Tony Stark and his team's efforts have so far proven futile. My own fairy godmother has also yet to appear. I'm afraid I cannot say how long it will take to get the Enterprise up and running," Cinderella finishes her captain's log.

She rises from the captain's chair and takes the lift down to the engine room. She was searching for Tony Stark to check on the progress of the technologies team. However, Tony was nowhere to be found.

"Computer," demanded Captain Cinderella, "locate Mr. Tony Stark."

A map with a flashing dot appeared on the wall beside her, indicating his location. "Captain. Mr. Stark is in his bed chamber," the robotic computer voice replied.

"Yes, thank you, computer. That will be all," Cinderella sounded a hair more than ticked off. The captain huffed all the way to Stark's quarters and threw open the door.

"Mr. Stark, I demand an explanation for-" She was cut off for by the sight of Stark smooching a Bajoran crew member. They broke apart and the girl straightened herself out, nodded at the captain, and hurried away looking very embarrassed.

"Oh, c'mon Cindy. We were just getting to know each other," Tony mocked.

Cinderella gave a deep sigh before continuing. "Mr. Stark, the Enterprise's engines have been down for almost two weeks, and I'm afraid you have hardly made an effort to restore them. Do you have any idea-" Cinderella was cut off again.

"Relax, Cindy, I'm working on it. Just give me a few more days. I'll get it all sorted out."

"_Don't _call me 'Cindy,'" her head exploded and everyone died.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Rocket Moondune

**Character 1: **Dracula, _Dracula_

**Character 2: **Troy Bolton, _High School Musical_

**Place: **Ten minutes in the future at Nova High School, Real Life

Students at Nova were sitting, writing their no doubt 'questionable' fanfictions, when they were interrupted by a loud scream and windows shattering. Before they could react, two men came bursting into the room fighting.

One had a red and black superhero suit, and was known as Deadpool. The other was a strange looking pale man who was screaming about some sort of gauntlet. Before they could react, another guy, with a very awful swept haircut, ran in.

"Oh my god," Deadpool says. "How did the creature follow us?" Dracula hisses. "I don't know, but you can deal with it," Deadpool cheers as he runs out of the room.

The students all stare at the two men glaring at each other, confused about what's about to happen.

"Are we in the middle of a super shitty fanfiction… in fanfiction class?" One of them asks. "WE'RE SOARIN'... we're flyin'..." The swoopy haired guy begins to sing.

"Stop singing you FOOL!" Dracula yells, annoyed by the weird singing. "YOU CAN'T STOP ME FROM EXPRESSING MYSELF!" The boy yells, "I AM TROY BOLTON, I CAN BE WHOEVER I WANT TO BE!"

"Well, I'm a vampire, so I can't give you much life advice, and you're too stupid to fight."

"WE'RE BREAKING FREE-" Troy begins to sing again, cutting Dracula off. Dracula runs towards him, and grabs him by the throat.

"WAIT! WAIT!" Troy says, squirming. Dracula drops him to the ground. "Okay. I'm just really confused about who I am, alright?"

"What? I don't care. But do you realize they don't sing in college, right?"

"Wh… What?" Troy asks, confused. "What, do you live under a rock? Or were you invented for the amusement of others?" Dracula asks annoyed.

"THEY DON'T SING AT COLLEGE? What… what do yo do? Actually do work?"

"I am afraid so. But as you can see, I'm a fucking vampire. I do not specialize in the knowledge of the school system."

"Okay, well I need to get back to high school. Will you help me, Dracula?"

"No. Get out of my sight," Dracula hisses, "I need to find Deadpool. You are of no use to me." He runs off out into the hallway.

Troy begins to cry, as the students stare at him questionably. "We're… all in this… together…" he sings through choked sobs.

"Will you help me find my way back?" he asks, staring at the Nova students.

"What? NO."

With a heavy sigh, he exits the room, running off to find Dracula.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Friend Computer

**Character 1: **Darth Vader, _Star Wars_

**Character 2: **Ronald McDonald, _McDonald's_

**Place: **Pluto, Real Life

It was a cold morning on Pluto. It had been morning for months. Vader's breath was somehow even more audible than usual, as he shivered and wished his lightsaber made heat. He would have left long ago, but he had a mission to complete. The last of a species, thought to have been dead for centuries, the Space Clown, had been found on Pluto, and was far too dangerous to be let roam free.

Truding through the desolate space-rock, he tried to listen for noise over the sound of his mask. It was then he heard it. A faint honk from behind him, and the rapid squeaking of clown shoes. He swiftly drew his lightsaber, whirling around to deflect a thrown fork, reducing it to molten clay.

A clown stood on a pile of rubble behind him, a terrifying grin on his face, a knife in hand, goading him to try and attack. But Vader was smarter than that. "Nice try, but I'm not falling for that high ground shit again." He threw the clown off the mound as his ominous voice boomed through the mask.

The clown caught himself and rolled, waiting for Vader to advance before tossing a hidden fryer towards him, spraying boiling-hot grease all over him, cheerfully asking, "Can I take your order, please?"

Vader screamed. The cold of the frosty planet had been broken, and his face felt like it was on fire, blinded by the scalding liquid. He swung blindly, is off-hand trying to wipe his mask. Then the unthinkable happened. His saber slid from his greasy grip, just as he saw the clown lunge.

"Welcome to McDonald's!"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong> Pike the Pirate King of the Bro-thren Court

**Character 1: **Percy Jackson, _Percy Jackson_

**Character 2: **Marceline the Vampire Queen, _Adventure Time_

**Place: **Nova High School, Real Life

As Percy stopped at the steps in front of Nova High School, he sighed, and started up the steps.

"Another school...yay." He opened the doors and was immediately surprised. He had never seen people like this before.

People with hair colors ranging from pastel pink, to blue-black. Stretched earlobes, hatted heads, and the smell of teenage perspiration filled the halls. It was the second week of school, and this was his first day. He was late because he needed time to heal from an injury he got rock climbing at Camp Half Blood.

As he made his way to the office, his eyes got wider and wider, noticing that these people, though awesome looking at the same time, were really a sight to behold. He walked through the doors of the main office, and sat down on one of the couches.

"Weird," he thought. "An office with couches." He put his hand in his pocket, feeling the familiar celestial bronze of Riptide, his pen/sword. He was waiting for a certain someone who he had met during quest to meet him here.

"Are you a visitor?" said a monotone voice coming from the back desk. He looked up, and he saw a woman with curly hair and glasses. "Uhm... I'm just waiting for-" he started to say. "Are you a visitor or not?" she said. There was something...not right about her. He couldn't put his finger on it. Just then, Marceline strutted in, her axe guitar strung over her shoulder with the leather strap. "Hey dude."

"Hey Marceline," Percy said. He got up and fist bumped her. "Ahem," said the office lady. "Oh, Karen, this is Percy, he's thinking about coming here, and I'm gonna show him around," said Marceline. "Does he have his papers?" said Karen. Percy rifled through his backpack and pulled out a few papers, then handed them to Karen. "Good" she said. "Cool" said Marceline. "Let's go dude."

It was about 8:15 in the morning, and it took Percy a while to adjust to the time difference. "I'm tellin' you Marceline, 3 fuckin hours, man," he said as they walked down the hall. "Hah, that sucks, man. C'mon, my first class is Body Poz," she said as they turned the corner, towards a set of double doors. "Doggy Paws?" asked Percy.

"No, Body Poz."

"Booty Flaws?"

"Body..Poz."

"Huh?"

Marceline punched Percy in the arm. "Body," she motioned to her body. "Poz, as in positivity."

"Ohhh...I don't get it," Percy said. Marceline huffed, and opened the doors to the Cafetorium. Music, sort of tribal and chill, came at him like a summer breeze. "Hey Eyva," said Marceline. "I've brought a friend of mine, he wants to come to Nova."

"Rad!" said the woman in the many skirts and funky hair. She walked over to them. "I'm Eyva," she said to Percy. "I teach a lot of the science-y classes, but I also do belly dancing in the mornings."

"That's... cool," he said. He was focused on the dancers in the room. One super tall and tan, with short hair and a tie-dyed sweatshirt, and the other with no hair and in leggings and a tank top. "So, yea, feel free to join us at any time," Eyva said as she walked to the wheeled cart by the door. "Cool" said Percy.

During class, Percy watched from the stairs of the stage in the cafetorium. He watched them twirl and spin and shimmy as their beaded skirts swished around them. The Next period was Poetry. Oh joy.

"And that was the end of my poem" said a girl in neon green pants and a shirt that said 'Bite Me.' "And that is all we have time for today" said the teacher. Percy woke up as Marceline poked him with her pencil.

"Hey man, wake up, it's lunch."

"Fooooooooood," Percy said as he dragged himself out of his chair. "C'mon, I want you to meet the gang," she said, grabbing her axe. They walked down the hall into a large room with at least 6 couches, and almost all of them were crammed with people. They made their way through the room, to the back where the giant computer screen was.

"Guys, meet Percy," Marceline said. She motioned to the group of people. There was a guy in a red t-shirt and track pants, sitting at the computer. He kept making screeching noises.

Weird.

There was also a guy with a guitar and short, curly brown hair. He was strumming a Nirvana song, with a smile on his face. "Dude, das me" he said.

Again, weird.

There was a tall guy with short black hair and a batman t-shirt, sitting next to guitar guy, along with a small, skinny girl with red hair, a guy with a paper-boy hat shouting "Shit-lord," at the girl, a girl with short blue-black hair and a purple beany, who looked sort of depressed, but laughed as the guy next to her, a tall stocky guy with a pony-tail, was saying "Don't make me take my urrings out!." I would go on, but there were, like 3 other people.

"Sup, guys" Percy said.

"Guys, he's thinking of coming here" said Marceline. "Dont do it" said the small skinny girl. She said this with a smile on her face, which was strange.

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>Slorp

**Character 1: **Sherlock Holmes, _Sherlock Holmes_

**Character 2: **Jabba the Hutt, _Star Wars_

**Place: **Storybrooke, _Once Upon A Time_

Sherlock took a long drag from his pipe as he thought to himself…

"_If I could just catch that fucking Han Solo, I could pay off the Hutt and retire for good from this awful business_."

He had tracked Solo across the universe, practically spending the entire advance Jabba had started off with. Meals were few and far between, but how else was he going to afford the ransom on his dear Watson.

"Those fucking EWOKS!" he shouted aloud.

He had dreams of making rugs from the vile creatures. They had taken Watson years ago and he could only hope he was being treated well while he saved up to meet their steep demands.

Rumor had it that Solo was holed up in a town called 'Storybrooke' in the earth province of Maine. Sherlock had landed his X-wing just outside of the town. The idea of a cheap meal at an earth diner made his stomach growl. The best food he found was often the cheapest and greasiest.

'Welcome to Storybrooke' the sign read.

"_Cute_," he thought.

He started down the road towards the town thinking of hash browns, a burger, and an ice cold earth cola.

Sherlock came to suddenly. He could tell by the light and and the smell that he was definitely in a hospital. A man dressed in blue came into the room smiling, holding a chart.

"You're awake! You gave us quite a scare! What were you doing walking in the road in the middle of the night? Trying to get yourself killed?"

Sherlock knew he would have heard a car with enough time to get out of the way. There was clearly a mystery afoot. Sherlock tried to sit up, but the man held him to the bed.

"We need you to rest," he smiled, "until we figure out what to do with you."

The moment the man left, Sherlock grabbed his pipe and was out the window. As he proceeded down the town's main drag he realized that he had wandered into so fantasy-themed town. Everything was an allusion to a book or fable.

He stopped person after person, but each adamantly denied any sort of theme, and kept calling it "Just a coincidence."

"A cult," Sherlock hissed. He was in more danger than he had imagined. But still, he needed that bounty… He'd have to risk staying. He decided to stop pushing his luck with the fantasy theme and start asking about Solo.

He was lucky, the first person her asked knew a Han was staying above Geppetto's workshop. Sherlock grinned and found his way to the workshop. Up the fire escape he went, blaster in hand. He peered through the window… "_What an odd apartment for a scoundrel like Solo_," Sherlock thought to himself.

Everything, absolutely everything, was decorated like candy. He let himself in through the window and waited in the corner. A man emerged from the bathroom moments later.

"Gretel, is that you-"

BLAM went the blaster and Han hit the floor.

Back at the X-wing, Sherlock took a drag from his pipe and patted the large bag at his side. The head would be proof enough for the Hutt. He smiled happily.

His dear Watson would be safe.


End file.
